Por que?
by wilbur
Summary: (el titulo es arrebatador¬¬U)Un fic sobre un personage no muy popular y sobre el que no se suele escribir. A mi tampoco me cae bien, pero hacia tiempo que queria escribir esto.¿Ooc?


Este es un Fanfic estranyo, no creo que guste demasiado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta sobre quien habla, pero tenia ganas de escribirlo^^U  
  
············································································ ···  
  
La muchacha dió media vuelta ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en la habitación observandose. Una vez terminado ese proceso observó a las otras 3 chicas que había en la habitación. Desde su punto de vista todas lucian preciosas.  
  
Una muchacha ocupó el espejo en su lugar y se observó  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Este vestido me resalta los michelines! ¡Estoy horrible!- criticó mientras una de sus compañeras la miraba.  
  
-Bah, no te quejes ¿Has visto esto? Justo hoy me tenia que salir una espinilla ¡Y no consigo quitarmela!-se quejó esa mientras se sentaba fastidiada en el tocador.  
  
-¡Memeces! ¡Mirad como me ha quedado el pelo! Como no me haga un moño pareceré esa sangre sucia de Granger.-lloriqueó la cuarta habitante de la habitación.  
  
La primera muchacha hizo un esfuerzo y rapidamente se fué al baño donde no pudo evitar romper a llorar.  
  
¿De que se quejaban?  
  
¿De que, maldita sea, se estaban quejando?  
  
¿Era por reirse de ella? No le encontraba otro motivo. Tenían un tipo perfecto y en cambio no hacían más que criticarse a ellas mismas sin tener en consideración lo que ella pudiese sentir. Porque...¿que pensaban ellas que sentia cuando las veia? ¿No era, acaso, lógico que se sintiera como algo dejado de lado? Teniendo en cuenta que ella anhelaba su belleza, teniendo en cuenta que ella deseaba esa delgada figura, teniendo en cuenta que mataria por esos dulces rostros ¿No era lógico pensar que aun se sentia mas mounstruo al sentirlas quejarse?  
  
Nunca la podrian entender. No podrian porque nunca se habían sentido igual que ella. Nunca habían tenido que hacer oidos sordos a las burlas de todo el mundo, dichas de escondidas, o en susurros, pero que siempre acababan llegando a ella. "Cara de Bulldog" "Foca fofa" "Ballena asesina" "Cachalote" "Cara aplastada" y muchisimos más que se metían con su peso, con su inexistente figura, con su cara redonda llena de granos, con sus cejas en un constante ritus agresivo.  
  
Ya sabia que no era guapa. Lo sabia perfectamente. Desde siempre. Y mas en los ultimos años, cuando habia nacido su hermanita. Su hermana...no la odiaba, pero a veces sentía que sí, estaba confundida, suponia que era de la envidia. Ella habia tenido la suerte de parecerse como dos gotas de agua a su madre. Su madre era una mujer bella, de piel suave, pelo brillante y ojos profundos. Si el matrimonio de sus padres no hubiese sido de compromiso nunca habria terminado con él. Él, su padre, era..era igual que ella. Le dolía decir que era feo como un pecado, porque se estaba describiendo a si misma. Pero lo era. Era gordo, feo, y con cara de Bulldog. Y para su desgracia, su primogenita habia salido igual que él.  
  
¡No era justo! ¿Porque tenia que haber salido tan fea? Al verse con su vestido de sedas rosas habia sentido ganas de gritar e frustración. Ya lo dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, pero habia tenido esperanzas. Había tenido esperanzas de que al bajar por las escaleras hacia la sala común Dracco hubiese tenido que aguantar la respiración mientras dejaba escapar un "Estás preciosa". Pero eso no sucederia nunca. Dracco la miraria con esa mueca de despreció de siempre. Dracco, como siempre se quejaria de la unión de compromiso que habian establecido sus respectivos padres.  
  
Pero ella no se quejaba. No podia dejar de pensar en él. Probablemente no le amaba. Consideraba que a los 15 años aun no se podia amar realmente. Pero se le acercaba peligrosamente. Si algun dia llegaba a enamorarse de Dracco Malfoy seria el error más grande de su vida sin lugar a dudas. Porque él, con una sola mirada de desprecio y una mueca era capaz de intensificar por mil el odio que sentia por su cuerpo.  
  
¿Y si decia que no se encontraba bien y se quedaba en su habitación llorando? Total, nadie la echaria en falta. Y Dracco podria coquetear con quien quisiera. Bueno eso ya lo hacia habitualmente, pero por lo menos ella no tendria que ver como la dejaba de lado,como si no estuviese.  
  
Estaba harta de tener que aparentar ser fuerte, orgullosa, altiva. Era un esfuerzo enorme cuando te dabas cuenta que hasta las sangre sucia tenian más exito que tu. ¡Hasta esa sabelotodo de Granger tenia más exito! ¡Viktor Krum, le habia pedido que fuera al baile con él! ¡Y ella habia aceptado! Los habia visto en la biblioteca, coqueteando. ¿Que podia ver Krum en esa sangre sucia? No lo entendia, por lo menos habia tenido esperanzas que alguien de Durmstrang tuviese mejor gusto, que fuera con alguna Slytherin.  
  
Pero se estaba yendo por las ramas... ¿Que podia hacer? ¿Iba al baile? ¿O se declaraba indispuesta?  
  
...  
  
Se iba a quedar, se sentia tan poca cosa que no creia poder mantener esa mirada de desprecio hacia el projimo toda la noche, que se las arreglara Dracco. No queria salir y sentirse despreciable mientras aparentaba estar orgullosa de si misma.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta. Aguanto un momento la respiración y respondió.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¡Pansy! ¿¡Espavilas o que?! ¡Estamos a punto de irnos!  
  
Era Dracco. Pansy suspiró.  
  
-¡Ahora mismo salgo!  
  
············································································ ···  
  
Antes que nada aclarar un par de puntos.  
  
Pansy Parkinson no me cae bien, no solo eso, yo soy Gryffindor leñe^^UUUU Segundo, esto surgio de la cantidad de veces que he leido en fics lo de "la vaca fofa de Pansy" "Cara de bulldog"...Si no nos gusta que se metan con los dientes de Hermione, o con su sangre, si no nos gusta que se metan con el dinero de Ron, si no nos gusta que se metan con la muerte de los padre de Harry, con la licantropía de Remus, con la torpeza de Neville...si alguna de estas cosas nos molestan...¿Por qué nosotros en cambio tenemos derecho a meternos con el físico de un personage por poco que este nos guste? Solo era eso, no sabemos como pueda sentirse, así que ¿Porque no lo dejamos?  
  
¡Jo! parezco Mione, pero no pienso fundar la FSPP(fundación salvemos a Pansy Parkinson) ¿eh?XD 


End file.
